Photograph
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Sam is an aspiring photographer, and practices taking pictures whenever he gets the chance. But one day he photographs a girl who he falls head over heels for, and he finds himself meeting the love of his life. Sam/OC. Please R&R!


**Summary: **AU. Sam is an aspiring photographer, and practices taking pictures whenever he gets the chance. But one day he photographs a girl who he falls head over heels for, and he finds himself meeting the love of his life. Sam/OC. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **The title is very plain but it's the base for this whole story. Not sure if I'll continue it, but it's worth a shot. Hope you guys enjoy it and I'm sorry that I'm not updating as regularly. Work is a pain in my butt. Well...at least it's money. As for the art, I'm trying to even get the hang of drawing Manga, so it could be a while yet. Hope you enjoy this new fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Photograph<strong>

**Chapter One**

Sam Winchester was taking his usual practice outdoors.

How he could afford the camera film, he didn't know with the amount he had to buy. When his older brother Dean had somehow found the money to buy him a new, very expensive camera for Christmas that previous year, and he made sure he used it every day. He was walking around campus on his lunch break. It was two weeks into the new term and the grounds of the college campus were full of students, and as the sun shone brightly over the college, he found this the perfect opportunity to get some nice end of summer photos. He moved towards the fountain in the centre of the student quad and took a few photos of the spray of the fountain's water against the sunlight.

He liked the busier times in the days of the students on campus. It always seemed so full of life and it made his pictures so much more vibrant. He liked the hustle and bustle of the place and he loved to imagine the lives of everyone around him. Without thinking he snapped a photo of the fountain, looking down at the screen to see that he'd caught the face of a girl. She was brunette, with blue eyes that were almost illuminated in the sunlight. Her lips were full and curled into a smile while her slim body sat poised beautifully on the fountain. He looked up, seeing her looking right at him, slightly mortified.

"Hi..." He said softly, "Sorry. I caught you on my picture."

"That's okay." She replied, beckoning him closer, "You're a keen photographer, huh? I see you here most days doing this."

"Yeah, I love taking photos." He said with a smile, holding his hand out to her, "My name's Sam Winchester."

"Emily O'Connell." The girl said in return, taking his hand and shaking it, "I'm in your art class this term, I think. I've seen you at a couple of the starter lectures."

"Oh...Sorry..." He replied, "I didn't realise."

"You've known me for all of about ninety seconds and you've apologised twice." Emily giggled, brushing a hand through her shoulder-length, straight locks, "It's fine. Honestly. You can't be expected to remember everyone you share your classes with."

Sam smiled and nodded, letting out a soft laugh as he brought his camera closer to inspect his other pictures. Emily watched him with interest, taking in the beauty of his eyes and how his hair shone in the sunlight.

"Sam? Can I see my picture?" She asked, earning a nod from the boy before her.

He showed her the picture and she laughed, shaking her head and nudging his arm gently, causing him to look at her.

"Delete it." She told him.

He was confused. Why would she want him to delete it? The picture was...well...beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling, smile bright and gorgeous, while her hair glimmered in the sunlight.

"Why?" He asked her, watching her blush a little.

"'Cause I look weird."

He raised his eyebrow at her as if to tell her off for being so silly. As if she looked weird on that picture. She looked gorgeous and for some reason, he was telling her this before he could stop himself.

"You look beautiful."

He stopped, staring at her in shock after the words had left his lips. He blushed and looked away from her, chuckling to himself bitterly and shaking his head. However, to his surprise, she smiled and gently took his wrist in her hand. To say they were strangers, it certainly didn't feel like it at all. She beamed up at him, staring right into his eyes.

"Thank you." She said sincerely, "That means a lot."

He smiled back at her and nodded, looking as she fished around in her bag for something.

"Here."

She got out a slip of paper and wrote her number on it, giving it to him and smiling sheepishly.

"Give me a call, huh? Or text me?"

Sam couldn't believe his eyes. Or his ears. Or his mind. Was he really here? Had this amazingly attractive girl really just given him her number? What was the world coming to? He'd had one girlfriend his whole life. Ruby Masters. And she'd been so bad for him he never believed he could trust another girl. Not a lot of girls wanted a geeky guy like him anyway.

Emily, meanwhile, had been waiting to get Sam's attention since the first day of term, and now it had happened by accident, she wasn't giving up the opportunity to get him into her life. She'd seen him on the first day of term and her heart had melted when he'd smiled after taking a photograph of the school.

"Sure..." He said after a moment of stunned silence, hearing his watch beep to signify that he had to get to another class, "Nice to meet you."

He took the paper from her and smiled widely at her, while she gathered her books together.

"And you." She replied, "Goodbye, Sam."

"Bye, Emily." He said as she walked away, watching her for one moment longer before turning and heading inside.

* * *

><p>Sam sat analysing his pictures on his laptop while he sipped the last of his water, rubbing his temples before he looked to his cell phone. Biting his lip, he tried to decide whether it would be smart to text Emily or whether to keep her keen. He felt a bit mean, but he thought leaving it for the next morning would probably be better. Ah, what the hell. He picked up his phone and typed a message.<p>

Emily sat in her room at that same time, looking at her phone as well. She'd been hoping that he'd text her. Although whenever she got her hopes up like that, things never turned out as she wanted.

But at that moment, her phone began to vibrate with the signs of a new text message.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
